The Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC) is in its fifth year (out of 10). The purpose is to determine if intensive insulin therapy in people with Type I diabetes can prevent or delay diabetic complications (both microvascular and macrovascular). No preliminary findings have been revealed to date.